Valentía
by jono.seth
Summary: No luchar no significa rendirse, significa que perder es más importante que ganar.


Este fic está dedicado entera y exclusivamente a mi amigo secreto; Necoco. Espero que te guste, sobrina. :3

Nombre: Valentía.

Fandom: Naruto.

Personajes: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha.

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, no obtengo ningún beneficio económico o material con esto.

…

_Si yo sé que tú eres, y tú sabes que yo soy, ¿quién va a saber quién soy yo cuando tú no estés?_

…

—¿De verdad aún crees que volveré a la Aldea? —preguntó Sasuke Uchiha, con un mueca de desagrado.

Se encontraban en un desolado y desértico lugar, el suelo bajo sus pies era irregular y no había árboles cercanos, lo que hacía la pelea en desarrollo aún más difícil.

—¡Lo harás! ¡Aunque tenga que obligarte! —Y la pelea comenzó de nuevo.

Cuando el sol estaba por ponerse, la batalla llegó a su fin. Naruto yacía en el suelo derrotado, con visibles signos de agotamiento. Sasuke, aunque no mejor, se encontraba de pie a su lado, con un kunai en su mano derecha.

…

—¿Por qué, Naruto? —Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos casi con la misma rapidez con que ella zarandeaba a un ido Naruto Uzumaki.

—Porque no soy valiente como él —comentó sin mirarla—. Adiós, Sakura.

Luego de esas últimas palabras, que Sakura no fue capaz de comprender en el caos que había en su mente, fue alejado bruscamente de ella y llevado ante las personas que lo esperaban.

…

—Naruto Uzumaki, ¿sabes por qué te encuentras aquí? —La voz de la Hokage, tan angustiada y rasposa, fue procesada lentamente por su cerebro.

Finalmente levantó la cabeza y miró a las personas que se encontraban en la habitación. Y Por último, la miró a ella. La Hokage tenía los ojos brillantes por el llanto contenido y su cara estaba contraída en una mueca de profundo dolor. _¡Retráctate!_, gritaba su mirada.

Él sonrió con calma y contestó: —Sí.

—¿No hay nada que quieras cambiar en tu declaración? ¿Estás seguro de seguir con esto? —_Por favor, Naruto, no hagas esto._

_Lo siento, Tsunade-obachan._

—No; Yo maté a Sasuke. —Todos en la habitación se miraban las caras con tanta normalidad, como si para ninguno de ellos fuera una sorpresa que el portador del Kyubi haya asesinado al que decía era su mejor amigo. La Quinta era la única que parecía no poder creerlo.

La decisión de los ancianos de La Hoja fue unánime; el asesino del último descendiente del Clan Uchiha —el que en otrora fue el más fuerte de la Aldea— debía morir.

…

_Levantó el kunai hasta la altura de su cabeza y con un rápido movimiento, lo incrustó en su pecho. Cayó de rodillas ante un impactado Naruto._

—_¿Qu…? Oh, cielos, Sasuke, ¡¿qué has hecho? —Con lágrimas en los ojos se levantó con todo el dolor ya olvidado y se arrodilló ante el moribundo Uchiha. Sus temblorosas manos tocaban el arma tratando de analizar qué podría hacer._

—_Porque… no puedo vivir con la idea de ser más débil que mi hermano... pero tampoco puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no estés —comentó despacio, con la sangre bajando por la comisura de su boca. Tosió una vez más y agregó—: ¿Qué eres, Naruto Uzumaki?_

_Con manos temblorosas, tomó el kunai en su pecho y lo sacó, a pesar de las suplicas de Naruto por que no lo hiciera. Abrió sus brazos y encerró en ellos a un histérico Naruto._

—_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… —Repetía su nombre una y otra vez, aún sin creer que su persona más importante se le iba de las manos sin poder detenerlo._

—_Lo… siento… Naruto... No… fui… valiente… Te… am… —Y sus brazos dejaron de hacer presión a su alrededor._

—_No, Sasuke, no. Por favor, no. ¡No, no! —No importó cuánto lloró o cuánto suplicó, Sasuke no volvió a abrir los ojos._

_Luego de lo que parecieron horas se separó de Sasuke, lo miró por unos momentos —tenía una mueca de paz, casi una sonrisa— y luego se fijó en el kunai a su costado. Lo tomó y lo levantó con decisión, en la misma posición que Sasuke, una vez arriba, lo bajó veloz._

_Con el kunai incrustado en el suelo junto a él, lloró. Lloró porque Sasuke ya no estaba y porque era demasiado cobarde como para seguirlo por sí mismo._

…

Fue un día nublado y frío en el que el cielo lloró por horas, tan desconsolado como muchas de las personas bajo él. Los jóvenes shinobis de La Hoja vestían oscuros ropajes y portaban tristes mirabas. Algunas, como Hinata y Sakura, no habían salido de sus casas en días, y ahora se podía admirar sus demacrados rostros. Otros, como el Kazekage, no mostraban su dolor, pero sufrían inmensamente.

Porque ése día La Hoja perdió al que sería el mejor Hokage de la historia, al corazón más noble, al shinobi más fuerte, al amigo más fiel… Ese día murió Naruto Uzumaki.

…

Fin

…

Espero que te haya gustado, sobrina linda. Feliz Navidad. :3


End file.
